1. Field of Invention
The storage of food in resealable plastic bags has come in to wide use. These bags are usually rectangular in shape with an open edge that is sealable with interlocking male and female tracks or zippers. These seals are of the type that are not necessarily airtight. Also, when the sealed storage bags are frozen, the closures are less resilient and the seals can be broken while rearranging adjacent frozen foods.
Although most resealable storage bags on the market today are waterproof when sealed and appear to be airtight, when stored for extended periods of time, air does penetrate the seal creating frost which causes freezer burn. Up to the present time there has been no way to prevent freezer burn of food placed in plastic resealable storage containers for extended period of time.
The problem is amplified when frost free freezer compartments are used since the periodic warming cycles to melt frost and then refreezes allowing additional frost to accumulate within the storage bag.
2. Concise Explanation of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,269 to Donald P. Smith, assigned to Millprint, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis. discloses a flexible pouch or bag that is valved for measuring the amount of liquid to be added to a premixed dry ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,147 to Steven Ausnit is considered of interest in that it discloses a plastic bag having cooperating male and female pressure fastenable, releasable, interlocking elements for selectively closing the open end of the bag and a pair of stiffener ribs to provide increased lateral rigidity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,337 to Ewald A. Kamp, assigned to Union Carbide Corporation of New York, N.Y. discloses a closure fastening means that allows a plastic type bag to be opened and closed repeatedly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,061 to J. Richard Riese discloses a specimen, sample collection and transport container with dual parallel seals in the lower portion of the container and adjacent the mouth thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,306 to David A. Heintz and Steven H. Simonsen, assigned to Reynolds Consumer Products, Inc. of Appleton, Wis. discloses a method of producing a sealing system for reclosable webbed-wall package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,093 to Robert I. Goldman discloses a vegetable draining storage bag with a perforated bottom so that once the excess water has drained from the vegetables, it can be poured out from a channel that extends from the bottom of the bag to the top opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,094 to Misdomir Tomic, assigned to Reynolds Consumer Products, Inc. of Appleton Wis. discloses a storage bag with a reclosable zipper with a plurality of notches which enhance the ease of locking the zipper and provides positive tactile feedback indicative of effective locking of the zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,051 to Timothy J. May, assigned to Reynolds Consumer Products, Inc. of Appleton, Wis. discloses a closure arrangement for a package container with sealing zipper and a breakaway strip to form a seal.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,582 to William P. Strong and Robert P. Mueller discloses a self-vacuum storage bag with an interlocking reusable seal adjacent the open edge of the bag with a second interlocking seal extending only partially across the bag and having a permanent opening at the end thereof.